


Heart Attack

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: 'I think I'm going alone too'Barnaby's words about the Celestial Ball broke Lau's heart, and he tries to sort out his feelings who are getting more and more conflicted.





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another proof of how of an oblivious mess Laurent is.

“What I’m saying is, what’s the point of a Ball without magic ? It’s got to have magic”

Tulip crossed her arms with a smile, leaning back on her chair, as if she just said the best argument ever. Penny shook her head vehemently, as if the Ravenclaw had just said You-Know-Who’s name out loud. Lau decided to not intervene... for now. He was too busy making stars anyway, and he had to focus greatly as to not make a complete atrocity. Sure, magic would make everything look prettier... but the decorating committee had only one rule, and that was-

“Magic is forbidden !” Penny exclaimed. “If Flitwick finds out I did that, I can say goodbye to this committee, and I don’t want Emily to take over !”

“Why does she want to take over anyway ?” Lau ended up asking. “The Celestial Ball isn’t even for her year...”

“Maybe she wants to show off” Tonks speculated, rubbing her chin.

Despite being in the Charms classroom with her other friends, the Hufflepuff didn’t seem to work much on the decorations. Same could apply to Barnaby Lee, who was taking every opportunity he could to eat the paste. Penny sighed, pouting softly.

“Come on guys, we can’t use magic... we need to work. Please...”

Lau could understand how much this Ball meant to her, so his choice was simple: no magic. If it could make Penny happy, then he’ll happily give up magic for the decorating committee. Tulip remained silent for a moment, and ended up shrugging.

“Uh, fine. We better make something fantastic then... I doubt cardboard stars will be dazzling”

“Heyy !” Lau exclaimed, laughing. “I’m working very hard on these !”

Lau wasn’t the best when it came to art, but was doing the best he could. If Penny wanted a marvellous Ball, then she will have it ! With the best cardboard stars ! ... ok, he had to admit they could use better decorations. Thank god they still had some time before the Ball. Suddenly, Tonks leaned on her seat, as if she was planning to slack off a little, but a huge smile showed up on her face.

“So, do you guys have a date yet ? I know I’m going solo”

And in an instant, everyone froze, caught off guard by Tonks’ question. Barnaby stopped eating paste, Tulip finally lowered her wand (she was about to try to convince Penny again to use magic), Penny’s eyes started bulging out of their sockets and Lau’s heart skipped a beat. Oh no, not again. Tonks’ smile wasn’t leaving her face, which obviously meant that she wanted an answer. But what could Lau possibly tell ? That he’s torn between two people who are currently present in this room ? Yeah, no. Plus, he wasn’t even sure if one of them was interested in him... ever since Lau gathered his courage and kissed Barnaby’s cheek, back in Hogsmeade, they’ve been talking less. Sometimes, Lau would spot him looking at him, but the other Slytherin would immediately look down. Urgh, of course he’d look down ! He probably thought Lau was a freak or something. You kiss girls’ cheeks, not men’s ! Suddenly, he wanted to slam his head against the table, but decided against that.

“I think I’m going alone too” Barnaby suddenly said. “No one is really coming to my mind... or maybe I can invite Sickleworth !”

“I gotta go”

Lau immediately stood up and grabbed his things, so quickly that Penny jumped a little.

“Huh ? Is everything alright, Lau ?”

The redhead awkwardly nodded, realizing his mistake. He maaaaybe shouldn’t have gotten up that quick, now everyone was looking at him. Urgh, he was too impulsive for his own good. He cleared his throat.

“I feel sort of dizzy, I think I need to lay down a little...”

“Be careful, Laurent King” Tulip Karasu simply said. “Can’t be sick before the Ball !”

Lau nodded, giving Tulip a reassuring smile and showing that chipped tooth of his.

“Don’t worry, Tulip. I’ll see you guys”

And he left. At least he didn’t lie: he was truly feeling dizzy, and all of this were because of Barnaby’s words. Was he being dramatic ? ‘I think I’m going alone too’. Did that mean Barnaby wasn’t crushing on anyone ? ‘No one is really coming to my mind’. Yeah, it definitely meant that. The Slytherin walked through multiple halls, and ended up in a rather empty one, with only a few portraits staring at him. He let himself slide to the floor, sitting down against the wall. He brought his knees against his chest and let his eyes fall shut, trying to ignore his heart slamming. It wasn’t a good slam, though. Not the one he felt when he kissed Barnaby’s cheek. No, it was as if his heart was trying to jump out of his torso to make it’s way to Snape’s classroom, and then hop into the deadliest potion so it would shrivel up and die. Intense description, but accurate anyway. He sniffled, and let a tear fall.

“You should have expected that” he whispered to himself.

Of course, a mere kiss on the cheek didn’t mean that Barnaby had to invite him to the Ball, but... it hurt anyway. He felt as if thousands of little needles were digging through his skin, making him look like a rather weird voodoo doll with all kinds of blades popping out, the head lolling to one side to show it’s weakness

He shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t have let himself fall for Barnaby. Yes, he wasn’t denying anymore. He totally fell for him, and he hated himself for that. Couldn’t he have just flirted with Penny ? Penny’s pretty, Penny’s cute, Penny is a wonderful person... but she can’t make Lau’s heart beat as fast as Barnaby. And that terrified him. He could hear his father spewing out hateful things about people loving the same sex. Now that he was thinking about it again, he felt as if it were all directed to him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he was dragged out of his thoughts. He attempted to stand up, but he felt way too heavy to move, so he just stayed in that position, tears now freely streaming down his face. God, he looked like the protagonist of a terrible romantic movie. He waited, hoping that those footsteps wouldn’t come to this hallway... but they did. For a moment, Lau dreaded the possibility see Barnaby. If he actually came over to comfort him, he would lose his shit.

But who he saw was Diego Caplan, and Lau softened up, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Hey, Diego” 

Diego was nice. They hung a few times, and it was always a good few hours. Take a Butterbeer together, duel together, simply talk together... Diego was a good person. A bit over confident and almost arrogant, but a good guy overall. The Hufflepuff was about to greet him back, but then he noticed the tears on his face, and he immediately froze.

“Lau ? Are you okay ?”

He sat next to him. A bit too close, however, so Lau slowly slid away. He didn’t need touches or hugs. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to talk. But the words came anyway.

“I... I’ve been better, I guess. But hey, I’ll be fine in a few minutes... or hours”

Or days. Was he really considering the idea to give up on Barnaby ? Maybe. Lau was too... and Barnaby was too... ah, how could he even explain ? He also could just be giving up without a reason. Or simply because he’s tired, tired of being this confused about his feelings. Why are crushes so hard ? Diego stared at Lau, a doubtful expression on his face. He wasn’t telling him everything... but he couldn’t push now, could he ? That was the last thing Lau needed: someone to insist over and over again to talk to him.

“Let’s duel” Lau suddenly said, looking at Diego.

“Huh ? What ?”

“Let’s duel” he repeated, this time standing up. “I need to clear my mind, to...”

But duelling made him think of Barnaby, and his heart ached again. He stumbled a little, but Diego was suddenly here to catch him, his hands on his shoulders. They were a bit bigger than Lau’s, but almost as delicate.

“I think the last thing you need is a duel, Lau. That’s a bad way to express how you feel... come, I’ve got a better idea”

And he gave him a smile, the most comforting smile, exactly the one he needed. Lau hesitated, then nodded.

“Fine, but it better be good” he said with a pout.

 

* * *

 

It was good.

Diego recalled that Lau loved gardening, and nature in general, so he brought him to one of the Greenhouses so that they could take care of the flowers as well as simply admire them. At first, Lau was simply watering them, not even talking to Diego, lost in his own thoughts, but after a while they were mostly goofing off, the two boys plunging their hands into the watering can and sprinkling each other with water. Lau tried to teach Diego how to make a flower crown, but the Hufflepuff failed miserably at his instructions, mostly because he was staring at Lau all the time. That sort of puzzled the ginger, but he paid no mind to it. Eventually they were sitting next to each other, their shoulders brushing, Diego staring at the flowers, Lau staring at the ones he had in his hands. Orchids, his favourite. Barnaby gave him one once... he could feel his chest tighten for a moment.

“How did you get so good with flowers ?” Diego asked.

“It’s a family thing” Lau replied with a smile. “My ma used to run a flower shop... she made me addicted to nature and all things linked to it. Now that she’s dead, I guess it’s... a way to get closer to her”

He had a sad smile. Ah, he missed his mom greatly.

“How about dancing ?” Lau asked. “I heard you say you’re good at it”

“Not really a family thing. I just saw someone dancing and thought ‘hey, that’s cool’. So I just went for it”

That was a good reason: pure attraction, so strong you just had to give in. Diego stared at Lau for a moment, biting his lip, then spoke again:

“Do you have a date for the Celestial Ball ?”

Huh ? Lau shook his head.

“No. Well, I had people in mind, but I don’t think it’s going to work out...”

“Is that why I found you crying in the hallway ?”

Lau refused to answer. Diego simply nodded.

“Well... I don’t have a date either. So, I, er, was thinking... maybe we could...”

“Find a date together ? Like, be each other’s wingman ?” suggested Lau, “That’s kind of cliché, Diego”

The Hufflepuff laughed, but Lau could feel some nervousness in that laugh. The flirty and confident Diego seemed to slowly vanish.

“I meant, um... would you, well... like to be my date ? For the Ball ?”

“What !?” Lau exclaimed immediately.

He realized his reaction might be offensive, and he softened up.

“Y-Your date ? Diego, we’re both men...” he started giggling. “Your jokes are getting worst and worst”

Diego wasn’t laughing, though. He looked completely serious.

“I’m serious. So what if we’re men ? I... I like you, Lau. You’re nice and brave and playful, sometimes terribly stubborn, but it’s a quality in itself to me. I... I’d love for you to be my date”

Lau’s fingers were tightening around the orchids he was holding. Now, the Greenhouse seemed terribly silent, and Lau couldn’t just stand up and run away like he did earlier. He needed to answer. But something that Diego said wouldn’t leave his mind alone: ‘So what if we’re men ?’

So it was... possible to... ?

He stared at Diego, who stared back at him without saying anything. Even though Diego just asked him to be his date, Lau was realizing something. He could flirt with Barnaby. He could show him he likes him. Maybe Barnaby was only saying he truly had no idea of who to ask out, just like Lau had been... maybe he was also as confused as him ! Maybe he even lied about wanting to go alone... and was interested in going with Lau all along ?

What could he possibly answer !?

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love cliffhangers !


End file.
